Whose the Queen of Beyblading?
by kutoki
Summary: Kai is known as the King of Beyblading...but what happens when Max asks a simple question. Not yaoi...for now at least...maybe in the future. Oh I don't own Beyblade or it's characters.


Outside stood a bluenette and a raven-haired boy shirtless in the middle of winter in Russia, both shivering. How did this happen you may be wondering. We'll lets start from the beginning shall we.

A blonde watched as a bluenette was sending chestnut glares toward the duel haired captain. Suddenly the blonde thought of something.

"Hey Tyson, Ray, Kai…I just thought of something!" Max said his blue eyes turning to each person whose name had been called in turn.

"What is it bud?" Tyson asked as he flipped his blue hair out of his face.

"Well…you all know Kai is called the King of beyblade right," He asked hesitantly, uncertain if he should speak what he thought about.

"Yeah…what about it?" Kai said, much to his team's surprise.

"We'll if he's the King…then who's the Queen?" Max asked, his voice becoming quieter with each word.

"We'll that's simple enough to answer. The queen would be Ray. He's always following Kai around and he keeps the team together like a mom keeps the family together." Tyson stated earning a golden glare from the raven-haired Chinese blader.

"We'll I think it's Tyson since Kai and him always fight like a married couple." Ray said still glaring the blue-haired Japanese World Champ.

"Hey we don't fight like a married couple!" Tyson shouted angrily.

"Yeah! We'll I don't always follow Kai around." Ray spoke just as angrily.

"Why did I even bring it up." Max moaned as he mentally slammed his head on a door.

Kai sat down watching the two fight with slight entertainment.

"Fine then! Why don't we have a contest to see who's more manlier!" Tyson shouted.

"That's all good by me." Ray agreed.

"Um…guys…"Max tried to interrupt.

"Alright…the rules are…the first one who comes back inside is the Queen!" Tyson stated.

"Fine!" Ray said as he started to stand up.

"Wait a minute Ray! We have to be out there shirtless." Tyson said already half-naked.

"What! Tyson you know how incredibly stupid that is!" Max shouted thinking about calling the auburn-haired computer geek. Kai was already starting to get nervous.

"Come on Ray. You chicken?" Tyson stated smugly as he already started to leave the room.

"It's the middle of winter Tyson! Winter! And we're in Russia! RUSSIA!" Max cried out in panic as his best friend's were heading outside.

"Let them go Max. The tournament is over and they won't last to long out there…but I'm adding a rule to your contest. The time limit out there is 30 minutes. Whoever is not back by that time will be considered the Queen. Got that!" Kai stated with narrowed crimson eyes.

"Yes sir!" Tyson saluted before running out of the room with Ray on his heels.

"Do you think that was a good idea Kai?" Max whimpered.

"You know how they are." Kai said getting up and leaving to the kitchen of their suite.

"What are you doing Kai?" Max questioned.

"They are both going to need to soak in hot water once they get back inside." Kai stated before Max joined him in the kitchen.

Meanwhile with Tyson and Ray.

"I-I'm n-n-not go-go-going inside!" Tyson stuttered as he stood trying to keep warm by rubbing his hands on his shoulders.

"We-we'll I-I'm no-not go-going in-inside ei-either." Ray stated stuttering as well. It had been about ten minutes since they had left the hotel and their lips we're already a pale shade of blue.

"Ho-how long ha-has it be-been si-since we le-left?" Tyson managed to stutter out.

"A-about te-ten min-minutes." Ray stuttered back looking at his watch.

"Kon…Granger! Get inside right now or you're both the queens!" Kai shouted from behind them, which made them jump.

"Ka-Kai?" Both teens stuttered out before realizing what he said and running back to him as fast as they're frozen legs could take them.

Once the three were inside the room Ray and Tyson sat on the couch with their feet in there own bowl of hot water.

"Now…have you two learned your lesson?" Kai asked them with his arms crossed against his chest.

"Do-don't go ou-outside in th-the mi-middle o-of win-winter in Ru-russia…" Tyson stated.

"And…" Kai added qwith a raised eyebrow.

"And…" both Ray and Tyson repeated with a raised brown as well.

"Next time you two get into a fight beybattle…" Max finished for Kai.

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that." Tyson stated making everyone wonder how he became world champion. Ray stayed quiet, for he to was to caught up in the moment to remember about beyblades.

"Alright you two warm up and I'll get you some more blankets." Max said before skipping out of the room. Kai went into the bedroom to get away from the children and that is when Kenny walked in.

"What in the world happened to you two?" Kenny shrieked.


End file.
